The present invention relates to a gang mower assembly for the pulling of push-type reel mowers by a vehicle exerting a pulling force in a pulling direction.
Push-type reel mowers are known and generally have a pushing handle attached thereto by lugs to mounting holes between the axis of the wheel thereof and the ground roller thereof. The push-type reel mowers are operated by exerting a downward force at an acute angle from the normal in the pushing direction along the pushing handle.
Ganging assemblies for mounting a plurality of hand mowers are known in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 488,669, 1,561,569, 1,995,785, 2,100,910, 2,111,016 and 2,796,719, but these devices have the disadvantage of being relatively complicated structures which do not enable the free movement of the individual mowers with respect to the other mounted mowers within the available degrees of freedom.